


Кобаяши Мару

by April_Kaj, fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Canon Crossover, Crossover, Don’t copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Kaj/pseuds/April_Kaj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020
Summary: Капитан Чакотай навещает старую подругу в Академии Звездного флота.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Кобаяши Мару

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер внутри вселенной ST, AU, глубокий постканон "Вояджера", "ТНГ", "ДС9".

Первые желтые листья, медленно кружась, падали на мостовую. На бордюрах фонтанчиков сидели курсанты Академии, ловко управляясь с голографическими экранами, а потому воздух вокруг был расцвечен сотней надписей, графиков и картинок. Чакотай невольно поежился. Сам он до сих пор не освоил эти экраны достаточно хорошо и вечно промахивался по деталям изображения. Простые сенсорные были куда удобней на его взгляд, но высказывать подобные консервативные мнения он до сих пор остерегался — по привычке. Анника подняла бы его на смех. При мысли об Аннике тоскливо сжалось сердце. Не то чтобы он не предвидел подобного исхода и не то чтобы этот исход его на самом деле серьезно ранил, ведь друг другу они не подходили. Анника вцепилась в него из-за страха не успеть стать человеком до возвращения на Землю, а он… а он был одинок, Седьмая же — красивая женщина. И его никогда так навязчиво прямолинейно не соблазняли. И все же расставаться всегда неприятно, особенно с тем, кто был как минимумом хорошим другом. Почти год все было почти нормально, он стал капитаном Вояджера, Том — его первом помощником, Анника осталась главной научного отдела, помогая Б'еллане с должностью главного инженера. Не так-то легко быть главным инженером в то время, как у тебя вокруг варп-ядра бегает трехлетняя клингонка, размахивая игрушечным батлетом. 

Время от времени он приходил в каюту Пэриса и Торрес и по полчаса доказывал Б'Еллане необходимость отпуска. Ребенку требовалось проводить время на твердой земле. Чакотай высаживал их то на Земле, то на Райзе, то на Баджоре, пару раз даже на Кроносе. Б'Еланна сопротивлялась этому последнему выбору, но неохотно сдалась, и Мирал приобрела на Кроносе пару новых синяков, массу новых впечатлений и батлет, которым теперь норовила проткнуть пару дырок в варп-ядре. Б'Еллана тихо посетовала однажды, что дочь очень уж похожа на чистокровную клингонку, на что Чакотай честно ответил, что скорее она похожа на своего отца в юности. И тут совершенно нечему радоваться. Словил дружескую оплеуху и, весело пообещав внести в личное дело запись об избиении старшего по званию, ушел на капитанский мостик. 

Сначала он искренне считал, что на капитанском мостике ему будет не хватать Анники. На самом деле особенно остро все это время не хватало Кэтрин.

Наверное и сейчас, три года спустя, он считал, что это было хорошей идеей. Вице-адмирал Джейнвей — отличное подспорье для настоящих офицеров в среде настоящих администраторов. Несколько более жесткое, чем требовалось: унять невозможно, нужно привыкнуть и начать получать удовольствие. Про себя Чакотай посмеивался, что ему, как сильному мужчине, порой необходимо сильное женское плечо. Анника где-то там боролась за права бывших Борг и помогала находить ромуланский контрафакт, которого стало в разы больше после введения торгового эмбарго на ромуланские товары почти два года назад. В самом деле, от Ромула одни неприятности, особенно теперь, когда после падения Кардассии в войне с Доминионом, расстановка сил в квадранте изменилась. Кэтрин ледоколом рассекала мутные воды политики на Земле в штабе Звездного флота и вела курс тактической подготовки для старшего офицерского состава в Академии. Именно между лекциями Чакотай и намеревался ее теперь выловить. 

Студенты гомонили, в кронах деревьев щебетали птицы, собирающиеся в стаи перед отлетом на юг. Чакотай обогнул сидящую на ступеньках лестницы девушку, которая горько плакала, машинально вытирая с экрана ПАДДа упавшие на него слезы. Чакотай замялся, потом спустился на пару ступенек.

— Эй, привет. Что случилось?

Девушка подняла на него вымученный взгляд покрасневших карих глаз, испуганно выдохнула, попыталась подняться и, судя по всему «принять подобающий вид». Чакотай вспомнил, как сам когда-то учил этому студентов и ухмыльнулся:

— Эй, все в порядке. Я здесь как частное лицо. 

— К-капитан… — неуверенно пробормотала девушка.

— Чакотай, — представился тот, и по покрасневшему лицу кадета понял, что та его узнала. На самом деле возвращение «Вояджера» не могло пройти незамеченным. Особенно в те годы, когда хороших новостей так не хватало. Впрочем, их и сейчас не хватает. 

— Капитан Чакотай, я просто… мы просто… провалили тест, — сдалась девушка и понуро опустила взгляд.

Чудесные студенческие радости и горести. Стоило ли из-за этого так горевать?

— Кобаяши Мару, — пояснила девушка. — Там все погибли!

Теперь причина расстройства стала более понятной. Чакотай кивнул, а девушка, наконец, прояснила ситуацию до конца:

— Я была старшим помощником. И я… наверное что-то сделала не так, просто я не могу понять, что не так! Должен же быть выход! Должен! — она яростно вытерла мокрые щеки и чуть не выронила ПАДД на каменные ступеньки. Чакотай все-таки присел рядом с ней на корточки и спокойно ответил:

— Не всегда есть выход.

— Что… Как?! Вы знаете, как говорил капитан Кирк…

— Даже для него не всегда был выход.

— И что же делать?

— Принять.

— Но…

— И жить дальше. Тогда ты и пройдешь этот тест. Когда научишься жить с его результатами.

Чакотай резко встал, пошел дальше, чувствуя пронзительный взгляд юного старпома, прожигающий его спину где-то в районе лопаток.

Не всегда есть выход. Он не мог остановить Аннику, и теперь она в своей очень человеческой ярости совершает череду поступков, которые помогут ей когда-нибудь с треском вылететь из Звездного флота. Он не смог бы остановить Джейнвей, привязать ее к капитанскому креслу, заставить стать прежней. Никто не смог бы поднять из руин Кардассию в ее изначальном виде. И вернуть прежний блеск живым умным глазам невысокого человека в красном адмиральском мундире, человека, которого Чакотай встретил в свое прежнее посещение Джейнвей. Он вспомнил эту встречу сейчас и чуть не прыснул, очень уж его тогдашнее поведение напоминало поведение этой плачущей студентки. Привести себя в подобающий вид, выпрямить спину, втянуть живот. Адмирал Пикард, строгий и равнодушный, прошел мимо них, едва кивнув.

— Мы все ему очень сочувствуем, — сказала тогда Джейнвей за спиной Чакотая. — Потерять лучшего друга вот так… Дейта был незаменим.

— Наверное, он выступал за введение более жестких ограничений в торговых и политических отношениях с Ромулом? — предположил Чакотай и оступился, когда Джейнвей вздохнула:

— Он выступал против. Его слушают очень уважительно, но все делают по-своему. Он говорит, что обстановка и так накалена до предела, и что единственные, кто выиграют от ограничений — ференгийские контрабандисты.

Чакотай вспомнил эти слова и замер на верхней ступеньке. Теперь-то он понимал, что Пикард был прав.  
Парк закончился и перед Чакотаем раскинулась площадь, на противоположной стороне которой располагалось главное здание Академии. 

— Капитан Чакотай, — окликнули его справа. Чакотай повернул голову и удивился, увидев перед собой Пикарда. Тот смотрел прямо на него, чуть щурясь, но открыто и добродушно. — Извините, что отвлекаю…

— Что вы, адмирал! — тут же возразил Чакотай, искренне надеясь, что хотя бы не заалел, как та девчонка минутой ранее.

— Хотел поздравить с успешной миссией «Вояджера», — сказал Пикард и протянул сухую ладонь. Рукопожатие его было удивительно крепким. — Соглашение о ненападении с бриннами все-таки было заключено. 

— Ну, по-первых, в миссии участвовало пять звездолетов, — возразил Чакотай. — Во-вторых, дипломатические миссии — заслуга дипломатов. Мы же были там… для галочки? — Чакотай испытующе уставился на Пикарда, и тот довольно улыбнулся: 

— Для галочки. И устрашения.

— Не думаю, что мы кого-то там устрашили. Адмирал Пикард… вы им верите? 

Пикард нахмурился, потом вновь расслабился и несколько удивленно ответил вопросом на вопрос:

— А что нам остается? Хотя бы надеяться, если не верить. Бринны раньше никогда не пытались ввязываться в масштабные войны и без Основателей заметно умерили свои аппетиты. 

— Ну да, мы все это друг другу повторяем, — кивнул Чакотай, переставая пытаться принять «подобающий вид». 

— Адмирал Джейнвей в летних лабораториях. У них там симпатичная научная дискуссия, думаю, вы успеете к ее окончанию.

— Спасибо, — искренне отозвался Чакотай и обернулся вслед уходящему невысокому человеку с блестящими умными глазами.

Не всегда можно что-то изменить. Нам остается только принять. И жить дальше.


End file.
